


The Locker Room

by Amateur_Hour



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha!Drautos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hermaphrodites, Knotting, Locker Room, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, omega!Nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Hour/pseuds/Amateur_Hour
Summary: Wet slapping and grunts echoed the empty, dim lit locker room.





	The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to point out that Nyx is a hermaphrodite in this fic. I don't know where this idea of male omega's having both genitals but I like it.
> 
> (No Beta Reader, so apologies for any mistakes I have missed.)

Wet slapping and grunts echoed the empty, dim lit locker room. Drautos and Nyx were in there, both still in their Glaive uniform. Nyx was pushed up against one of lockers, while Drautos took him from behind, thrusting mercilessly. With the stress of being a glaive, this arrangement happens on a regular basis. It happened mainly in the locker room when there wasn’t any training scheduled at that time but they have met up in bathrooms and closets before; basically anywhere within the castle where there wasn’t any cameras to catch them in the act. They both agreed that they would only do this whenever they were of close distance of each other, since they lived in different directions and there was no point of making their way out to one of their houses for something that would last less than an hour.

The movement between the two caused the locker to hit against the wall, which were thick enough so that on the outside it was only a quiet thud. Nothing that someone should be too curious about.

Drautos stood tall, one hand tight on Nyx’s hip while the other was gripping the omega’s hair; making sure that his head didn’t lower to muffle the moans escaping his lips. Nyx on the other hand was bent over, legs spread wide and his hands pressed onto the cool metal locker. Sometimes Drautos would tug tightly on Nyx’s hair when the omega would quiet down or slow down and pull out until his tip was still side before slamming back inside the tight and wet walls of the omega. Nyx would jump, let out a whimper but then quickly slammed back against Drautos.

With the constant and accurate hitting at his sensitive spot, he couldn’t hold on any more. Liquid gushed out from between his wet lips and on to the tiled floor as his eyes rolled back. He mewled and jerked his hips up and forward, pushing the large cock out of him. His legs started to feel limp from the orgasm but Drautos was just about able to hold him up.

“Hold yourself, Nyx.” He ordered with a low growl.

This wasn’t the best position for Nyx to be losing his strength in, nor was the floor an ideal place to kneel down in. Drautos looked down, watching Nyx try to regain balance by himself, legs still shaking and breathing heavily but was stable enough. He waited for Nyx to push back into his crotch before pushing back into the slick walls. Drautos started slow so that Nyx could get use to his length again but quickly picked up the pace when the omega became eager for his knot. He kept on shifting while in Drautos’ grip, still sensitive from his recent orgasm but still wanted more.

“Ah…Is that all you’ve- hmm go?” Nyx moaned, turning his head slightly to look at Drautos, who still had a tight grip on his hair.

Drautos tightened the grip, digging his nails into Nyx’s hips, drawing blood as he increased the pace. The omega clenched around Drautos as he felt the knot starting to form. Nyx moved his hand down and around his length and started to pump it in time with the thrusts before cum squirted out from his cock and on to the metal locker.

When his knot was locked into place, it took a couple of seconds before his head rolled back, letting out a loud groan as he came deep inside of the omega. He held up Nyx, grinding down hard on him throughout his orgasm, causing the omega to mewl and push up against him, milking the knot dry with his walls.

No longer was the slapping of their skin was heard. All that now filled the room when their panting and Nyx’s whimpers when he felt Drautos’ cum fill him up, not able to escape through the knot that kept them locked together. He let go of Nyx’s head and watched it drop. The alpha started to grab and pull at Nyx’s hips and ass, massaging the omega’s body, admiring the view while Nyx would only stand there and moan. 

Nyx came once more before the knot went down. Drautos pulled out, shifting his thumb close to the flushed lips before moving it, spreading them to get a better view of the omega’s opening. He looked back at his work, dripping out of Nyx’s twitching entrance and onto the tiled floor, chuckling as he watched Nyx begin to slide down to the floor and into his own mess, trying to catch his breath.

“You’ve got fifteen minutes.” Drautos said, bending down to breathe in Nyx’s scent. He cocked his eyebrows up and made eye contact with Nyx for a brief second.

“Ha… Yes, sir.” Nyx smiled. He raised his head to watch Drautos exit the locker room.


End file.
